


Do you even lift?

by Hanajimasama



Category: One Piece
Genre: Competition, Do you even lift, F/M, fun on the Sunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanajimasama/pseuds/Hanajimasama
Summary: It was calm and somewhat quiet day until Franky questions who could lift more: Zoro or Jamie?On a scale of Franky how much can you lift?





	Do you even lift?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dxchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxchess/gifts).



> A request from the amazing MzHxde. Featuring her OC Jamie (and very briefly my own too)  
> Sorry it took so long!!!

Jamie Zoro competing who can lift more. It’s usually zoro he can lift crazy amounts but he loves seeing his girl lift.

She literally lifts him and carries him away.

 

Life on the Thousand Sunny was both carefree and jam packed with adventure. It had been some time since Jamie had joined the Straw Hats but it felt like she had been a part of the loud and close knit family forever. Today was one of those carefree days.  
The sea breeze washed lazily over the deck, as the sun beat down on its occupants. Waves lapped against the strong bow of the Sunny. 

 

Jamie was helping Franky and Usopp with some repairs on Sunny after a particular nasty storm they’d sailed through.  
She was carrying long planks of wood over her shoulder from the workshop onto the deck for the two carpenters. Zoro for once wasn’t napping but sat out the way lifting weights, he couldn’t waste his day away doing nothing.  
The pair had danced around their emotions like a couple of blockheads. It hadn’t been until Zoro had been injured during a fight with some marines that their feeling were finally laid out on the table. 

Zoro watched her go to and fro and looked down at his own weights when he realised she was lifting more than him. Jamie in turn noticed his silent challenge and appeared from the workshop with more timber over her shoulder. Zoro grinned to himself when he saw her this time she’d taken her jacket off, showing off her own muscular arms as she carried the wood over to Franky. 

“Say, who can lift more, you or Zoro?” Franky asked taking the wood from her “he lifts way too much, he’s a super freak.” Jamie and Usopp stared at him: the cyborg. His shoulders were like boulders and his bright blue hair was currently styled into two chunky plaits hanging neatly over the slope of his neck.  
“Franky. You’re a robot-” Usopp pointed out flatly “You’re a freak too.”

 

“I’m suuuper” Franky announced loudly assuming his signature pose joining the two star tattoos on each arm together to make a whole star “so who can lift more?”

“I can”  
“I can” They said in tandem. 

“Excuse me Franky” Jamie crouched and grabbed hold of the smallest part of Franky’s torso “One two threeee” pushing from her knees she lifted the cyborg off the deck and above her head “hah!” she shouted triumphantly. 

“Suuuppperr!!” Franky once again tried to pose but his sudden movements set Jamie off kilter resulting her dropping the cyborg over the rail. Luffy, Usopp and Zoro all rushed to grab Franky all by his ankles. “Suuuppperrr!” The moment of peril didn’t faze Franky at all and he seemed to enjoy the slightly closer view of the ocean. 

Law was a guest on the ship and had been sat under a parasol with Robin and Nami “do they do this often?”

“You get used to it.” Robin laughed turned a page of her book “it’s quite quiet today in comparison.”

Law looked horrified “That doesn’t surprise me.” he was starting to regret this whole alliance but needs must even if his blood pressure might not ever be on a normal level ever again. Once Franky was back on the ship safely, the test of strength continued. 

“Franky” Zoro picked up his heaviest weight handing it to Franky to hold before he ducked and put the giant almost eight foot robot on his shoulders looking at Jamie smugly as he then proceeded to grabby Franky’s ankles and lift him off his shoulders 

“SUUPPPPPER!” Franky was certainly enjoying the use of his sheer mass. 

Luffy and Chopper were amazed “WOW! So cool!” they cheered excitedly. 

“Stupid mosshead.” Sanji grumbles walking onto the deck from the kitchen carrying a tray of cold drinks. “Go train somewhere else” Sanji slide happily to the little round table “ladies your drinks.” 

“See I’m strongest” Zoro boasted still holding Frank above his head, Jamie saw a mischievous fox eared figure holding a bucket and floating silently towards them. Before anyone else could warn the swordsman the bucket that contained ice and water was ceremoniously dumped over his head. Swearing and shivering uncontrollably, Zoro released his grip on the cyborg letting him and the weight fall. And they fell hard and loud. Much to everyone's amusement. “You damn fox!” Zoro cursed dragging himself from under Franky’s heavy carcass.  
Tsukiko the fox eared fiend in question had darted away from the pile of pirates and nestled herself safely between Robin and Law at the table.

“So you’re still the strongest?” Jamie teased as Zoro finally freed himself,

“Yes I am” he huffed. 

“Really?” Jamie stood toe to toe with the slightly taller man and picked him up like a princess “Let's leave these folks to enjoy a quiet drink and we can compete elsewhere.” she smiled carrying him off up the stairs and out of view of the rest of the crew.

“Where are they going?” Law questioned,

“Training.” they all said unanimously, 

“Yohohoho. Training indeed.” Brook added laughing making Law even more confused. 

Just another day on the Thousand Sunny. Another blissful and for the most part uneventful day. In the days to come, these were the days they would remember fondly.


End file.
